


Lazy Sunday

by congressmanmabel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Pines Family, Post-Series, Two Shot, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congressmanmabel/pseuds/congressmanmabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is sick and decides to stay inside for the day. Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan is looking for someone to watch a cheesy horror movie with. Bonding ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinesinthewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinesinthewoods/gifts).



> I've been looking at different character analyses on tumblr and I came across a series of posts that highlighted Stan's passion for film and special effects.
> 
> (http://congressman-mabel.tumblr.com/post/145989964502/headful-of-feathers-congressman-mabel)
> 
> So I decided to have write a piece of Pines Family fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Achoo!_

Dipper sniffled miserably as he attempted to open his bleary eyes. Even after becoming an official teenager, the brown-haired boy still sneezed like a kitten.  
  
“Bless you!”

Once Dipper was able to clear out the fogs from his vision, he glanced towards his right side, greeted by Mabel. His twin sister was dressed in a bright tie-dye shirt and purple shorts.  
  
“Thanks Mabel. *sniffle* What time is it anyways?” He asked groggily.

“A little past 10:00.” She answered. The upbeat girl grew concerned for her brother’s physical condition. “You need me to grab you the feel-better sweater?”

Dipper nodded, too tired to give his sister a vocalized response. Whenever the boy fell ill, Mabel would give him his navy blue hand-knit sweater with a giant pink heart stitched in the middle. In the winter of their tenth year, Dipper came down with a severe sore throat that kept him out of school for a few days. Mabel knitted the sweater for him in the hopes that he would swiftly recover from his illness. Dipper appreciated his twin’s sentiment and kept the sweater ever since.

After retrieving the sweater from the closet, Mabel handed the soft article of clothing over to Dipper, who propped himself up on the mattress before putting it on.

“You need me to get you anything downstairs?” Mabel asked. “Something to drink? Any extra blankets?”

“Now that you mention it, I could use glass of water. Please and thank you.” Dipper quietly requested.

“You got it bro-bro! Just lie down and take it easy while I’ll grab you some water.” Mabel reassured him. As Dipper returned to his resting position, Mabel and Waddles sprinted out the door to complete the errand.

_“Mabel awaaaay!!!”_

* * *

Mabel and Waddles trotted down the grand staircase inside Fiddleford’s newly acquired ‘shed’. Since Soos, and his Abuelita resided in the cramped Mystery Shack, the southern inventor was more than happy to welcome the Pines family into his home. Despite these changes, Mabel and her family quickly adapted to their new living environments in the enormous abode. When the teenage girl and her pink companion reached the main floor, she picked up the pace, striding down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Mornin’ Mabel!” A gruff, but cheerful voice called out to her.

Mabel stopped in her tracks and spun around, seeing Grunkle Stan wave at her. She figured that a quick chat with the beanie wearing man before grabbing Dipper’s water would be fine.

“Good morning Grunkle Stan!” She responded happily as she walked towards him.

“So sweetie, I found this movie at the library yesterday that the whole family should watch at some point today.”

“Really?!” Mabel asked with wide eyes, eager to hear what her Grunkle had planned.

“Yep! I just know that you’re gonna love this movie.” He answered, grabbing the VHS tape from the living room couch.

“It’s called _Beaks: The Movie_!” Stan showcased the VHS box cover with the tape inside.

Mabel’s smile transmogrified into a cringe the moment she laid her eyes on the movie’s box art. An angry, ugly brown bird graced the foreground of the box cover. Within the bird’s menacing frown, two frightened humans were reflected onto the aviary creature’s pupils.

“I don’t think this is my kind of movie Grunkle Stan...” She responded with hesitation.

“Hey now, don’t judge a VHS tape by its cover. The description on the back will give you a better detail of what’s in store.” Stan cleared his throat before reading the text aloud. “It’s a world where the birds have gone berserk! Even a canary can’t be trusted! In this unintentionally hilarious sci-fi yuckfest, a-”

“ _Yuckfest_?” Mabel reiterated in an apprehensive tone. Even Waddles squealed in disgust.

“Well that’s what it says on the back.” Stan replied in a matter-of-fact tone while showing his niece the back of the VHS tape. However, Mabel’s eyes narrowed at two still frames from the movie, both of which contained scenes of unsuspecting people getting maimed by birds. She quickly glanced at her Grunkle, giving him a look of uneasiness before stepping back.

“Thanks but no thanks.” She answered, giving her Grunkle a nervous smile as she slowly walked backwards. Waddles followed Mabel’s cue. “I actually have to go check up on Dipper now.....see you in a bit!” Mabel and Waddles sprinted straight for the kitchen entrance, returning to their task at hand.

“But, movies don’t get much better than this!” Stan insisted, his voice cracking with desperation. “The back of the box says so!!”

* * *

 _I don’t get it?_  Stan silently asked himself. The former con man was seated near the kitchen table with the Sunday newspaper in hand.

After his run-in with his niece, Stan was going to check up on Dipper upstairs to see if he was alright. But once the ex-conman approached the room, he saw that Mabel and Ford beat him to it, acting as nurses to the bedridden boy. While the three were conversing, Dipper suggested that Mabel and Ford should spend time outside, insisting that they shouldn’t waste such a beautiful day worrying over him. At that particular moment, Stan stopped eavesdropping and started his walk downstairs. Returning to the present, he glanced at the microwave clock, which read 11:20 in cerulean lights. Stan looked back at the VHS tape and continued with his musings.

He remembered the times he had to sit through terrible movies Mabel made him watch. One of which involved attractive, radical young men while the other had a giant star abomination wearing frilly pink underwear. Even though those technicolor atrocities did not suit his cinematic tastes, he was willing to put up them just so he could see the look of excitement that graced his niece’s face. But it seemed the opposite would happen whenever he tried to show the kids his movies. Stan remembered how Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were bored out of their minds when they watched _Grandpa the Kid_ on TV. Some time after that, Stan unintentionally scared Mabel with one of the _Loinclothecles_ movies, and Dipper had to explain to the old man how terrified she was of stop-motion animation. Heck, he can’t even bring himself to watch _The Dutchess Approves_ with anyone, including his family, fearing the potential ridicule he would receive.

He sadly looked over at the video, wanting to share the joy of cheesy cinema with someone in the family. Releasing a wistful sigh, Stan decided to rid himself of those thoughts by scanning through the business section of the paper.  
  
“Morning Grunkle Stan.” Dipper greeted as he entered the kitchen.

“Mornin’ kiddo.” Stan dropped the paper and took a closer look at his nephew. Despite wearing a thick sweater, flannel pants and ushanka hat, the teenage boy looked like a complete mess. “So Mabel told me that you’re not feelin’ too hot today.”

“Yeah, I think I developed a cold from spending too much time outside in the rain yesterday.” Dipper replied while grabbing himself a glass of orange juice from the refrigerator. “I just need some time to recuperate is all.”

“I see…” Stan muttered while watching his nephew drink the entire glass of juice. “So Dipper, since you’re gonna be stuck here all day, would you like to watch some movies with your old man?”

“Sure.” Dipper answered with a small smile, grabbing a seat near the table. “What movie would you like to watch first?”

Grunkle Stan felt his stomach twist in anticipation, fearing that Dipper would dismiss his film tastes. However, the old codger appeared calm, cool and collected. “I was kinda hoping we could watch this hilariously bad killer-bird movie." He mentioned, sliding the VHS tape across the table towards his nephew. The boy’s curiosity piqued as he picked up the video.

Dipper inspected the box art, giving a small chuckle at the ridiculous cover before flipping it over. It took the boy about a minute to read the text on the back before answering. “A schlocky rip-off of _The Birds_ from the 1980s? Sounds like a good time to me.” He lifted his head up and gave his Grunkle a bright smile.

Stan was shocked by the sincerity in the boy’s voice. The old man assumed that Dipper would roll his eyes and provide a sarcastic response, like how watching grass grow would be more riveting. The other part of Stan believed that his nephew was simply humoring him. But the young teenager seemed to be really interested in watching some dumb nature-attacks movie.

“You really wanna watch this crummy bird movie with me?" Stanley asked with a twinge of doubt.

“Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said, grabbing his old relative's attention. “anyone who knows me well enough knows that corny, cheaply made horror and sci-fi flicks are my biggest guilty pleasure in life. Wendy and I watch films like this during our movie nights! And right now, I would love to watch this cheesy-looking movie with you. Besides,” Dipper got up from his seat and tugged at his Grunkle's arm, prompting the old man to stand up.

“movies don’t get much better than this!”

Stanley beamed at his nephew. He was ecstatic to know that Dipper also held an adoration for unusually goofy cinema. Dipper, too, felt enthused as pulled his Grunkle’s hairy and beefy arm, leading him towards the living room.

* * *

Turns out that the movie was about as ridiculous as Dipper expected it to be. There were several instances during the film's running time in which Dipper and Stan fell into hysterics as they watched the corny plot unfold.

There were many hilarious scenes involving the birds attacking old people, attendees at a little girl’s birthday party, and most of Europe. Even the characters were unbelievable; An eyepatched grandpa who has sworn vengeance upon the birds seemed promising, but was pecked to death by the aviary creatures after hiding under a tiny table during his granddaughter’s birthday party. There was also a pretentious news anchor, the perverted cameraman who just so happened to be her boyfriend, and a bickering couple who are more preoccupied with their failing marriage than surviving the onslaught brought upon by the birds.

After the film’s anti-climatic conclusion, in which the stuffy news reporter concluded her top story from the inside of someone's basement, the two chuckled while pointing at the television screen.

“What a riot.” Stan snickered, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

“I know right? Alfred Hitchcock must be rolling in his grave.” Dipper joked. “Grunkle Stan, can we watch another amazingly awful film?” He asked with pleading eyes.

“I don’t see why not.” Stan answered, getting up from the couch and stretching his arms out. “I’ll let you pick out the next title while I make you soup.”

“I’ll make sure that the next movie we watch doesn’t contain any wanton animal cruelty.” Dipper added, walking over towards the movie shelves. He searched through the extensive DVD catalog on the shelves, silently narrowing his choices. Upon finding a peculiarly vague title, Dipper knew he hit the jackpot. He patiently waited until Stan returned with his food to showcase his pick to the old codger. After Stan set Dipper's meal down on the coffee table, the boy returned to his Grunkle with his eager announcement.

“What we’re about to watch maybe the most hilariously terrible film in all of cinema!”

“What’s it called?” Stan asked as he plopped down on the couch.

“ _The Room_.”

* * *

_On the rooftop of a San Francisco apartment complex, an unusual looking man makes his entrance known by opening the door as he rambled to himself._

_“That’s bullshit. That is not true, I did not hit her. I did NAHT…….oh hi Mark.”_

Stan and Dipper were slack-jawed in shock by the horrendous acting and direction of that one scene.

“Wait, can we rewind that part.....please?” Stan asked, still mesmerized by the atrociously mediocre acting.

“I’m way ahead of you Grunkle Stan.” Dipper replied as he pressed the rewind button on the remote control.

After rewatching that particular tidbit, Dipper paused the film before bursting into laughter. Stan found his nephew’s chuckling to be quite infectious, as he too joined in shortly. The two distinct chortles echoing the living room for a few minutes. Once the laughter died down, the two took a few moments to compose themselves.

“Man, this movie is like guide on what _not_ to include in a movie.” Dipper mentioned. “At least I’ll be aware of what to avoid in the future when I make my ghost-hunting show.”

Grunkle Stan was pleasantly surprised by what Dipper told him. “So wait a minute, you wanna go into film making when you grow up?”

“Yeah! It’s been my life’s dream since I was about ten!” Dipper exuberantly explained. “You remember when I made my short movies last summer?”

“How could I forget,” Stan answered. “You and Mabel were always filming something strange and spooky around Gravity Falls. Especially when you were trying to find out about my ‘tattoo’.” Stan jested, using his fingers as quotation marks.

Dipper winced at his Grunkle's joke. The teen was immediately filled with shame and regret about the video. Even though he apologized about the incident long ago, and before Ford's return, he was unaware of the burn mark's somber history during that time. “Listen Grunkle Stan, I am so sorry about that particular video." Dipper blurted. "When I first recorded that video I had no idea how you got that mark on your shoulder. But even then I shouldn't have bothered you over it."

Stan was surprised at the sincerity of realized Dipper’s apology. He too remembered how angry and upset he was with his nephew over the incident. But Stan also recalled how he and his nephew talked it over and made up on that same day. But seeing how fretful Dipper was over that particular video, the ex-businessman wanted to reassure the boy that it was all in the past.

“Hey, it’s alright kiddo.” He comforted, pulling the teenager closer to him. “I’m not as apprehensive about my burn mark now as I was last year. So don't beat yourself up over it, okay?”

Dipper sadly smiled at Stan before shifting his gaze towards the carpeted floor. The teen was still consumed with guilt over the past mistake. Stan couldn't bear to see his nephew like this and he needed to cheer this kid up right away. Fortunately, the former conman knew exactly what to say that would lift Dipper's spirits.

“I was just gonna tell you that I was a huge film junkie during my youth! And, now that I think about it, I still kinda am.”

“Really?” Dipper asked with genuine curiosity, gazing at his older relative with wide eyes.

“Yep! Y’know how you said that cheesy sci-fi and horror films are your guilty pleasure? Well I practically grew up on the stuff! I was a devoted patron of my local movie theatre growing up, and I was always fascinated by the films I saw there. Whether it was an action-packed Spaghetti Western or an intense Film Noir flick, there was just something about the movies that clicked with me. Heck, there were countless times Ford and I would watch tons of sci-fi films there. Of course, this was back when movie tickets were only about a dollar."

Dipper chuckled at that remark. Stan gave the boy a small smile before he continued. "Even though I went to the movies for escapism, I never dismissed it as cheap entertainment. I had a certain admiration for film as an art form, y’know? I always dreamed of working behind the scenes in the special effects department. I even aspired to collaborate with my childhood idol Harry Claymore. But even though my past aspirations were never fully realized, I still held that undying appreciation for cinema even as an adult.”

Dipper smiled as he heard his Grunkle’s story. He was glad that he could connect with Stan with their shared passion for film.

“It’s not too late Grunkle Stan,” Dipper pointed out. “I brought my video camera here and I was planning on making some amateur short films over the summer. Though I could always use some outside perspective and constructive criticism when working on them.” Dipper gave Stanley a knowing look. “Grunkle Stan, would you like to be my film consultant?”

At that moment, a wide grin was plastered on Stanley’s face. “I’d love to Dipper.” The old codger wrapped his arms around his nephew, enveloping him into a great bear hug. He was touched by the teen's offer and was certainly overjoyed that they could take their love of cinema to a whole new level. “But just as soon as you recover from your cold of course.”

Dipper grinned up at his great uncle. “Until then, you wanna watch some more of Tommy Wiseau’s antics.” The teen asked amusedly.

“You know it!” Stanley cheerfully responded.

Dipper grabbed the remote and pressed the play button.

* * *

After watching the beautiful train wreck of a movie that was _The Room_ , Stanley and Dipper engaged in some playful banter by mocking lines from the film.

“You are tearing me apart Dipper!” Stan quoted, mimicking Wiseau’s indistinguishable European accent while gesticulating with his arms.

“But you’re just a little chicken! _Cheeep cheep-cheep cheep-cheep cheeep_!” Dipper joked, flapping his arms.

The swift opening and closing of the front doors was heard around the manor. Dipper and Stan stopped when they heard five sets of footsteps approach the living room. Mabel, Ford, Soos, Fiddleford, and Waddles happily greeted the two.

“Dipper!” Mabel rushed to check up on her brother, placing her hand on his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better than I was this morning.” The boy happily reassured.

“That’s a relief.” Mabel exhaled.

“So what have you been up to today?” Ford asked.

“We were watching some bad movies to pass the time.” Stan replied.

"What kind of bad movies?" Soos asked. "The so-bad-they're-good kind or the so-bad-they're-terrible kind?"

"The so-bad-they're-good kind." Dipper answered. 

“Oh!” Fiddleford exclaimed, bounding his way towards the DVD shelf. “If it’s bad movies ya like, then you fellers are gonna love this one!” The bearded eccentric pulled out a movie from the collection.

“And what movie’s that?” Stan inquired.

“[Dungeons, Dungeons, an’ More Dungeons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL4w__Vqdjg)!” The bearded man announced as he held the DVD for his friends to see.

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos cheered as they settled themselves on the couch. Waddles hopped on the sofa and sat in between the younger Pines twins. Stanford, however, still stood dumbfounded.

“But how could a movie based on my favorite game turn into such a bad film adaptation?”

“You hafta see fer yerself ol’ friend.” Fiddleford replied, taking Ford by the hand and sitting down next to Stan.

"This film is infamously bad for how much it deviated from the game's lore." Dipper informed his confused Grunkle.

"And it's terribleness appeals to everyone!" Mabel added.

"I don't know if I could bring myself to watch this...." Ford muttered, his eyes downcast onto the floor. 

“But it’s not terrible-bad dude, it's one of those films that are so bad it's hilarious.” Soos explained to Ford in the hopes of convincing him to watch it.

“Yeah, just think about it as an unintentional comedy Grunkle Ford.” Dipper suggested.

“Plus it has the guy who played Scar in _The Lion King_ as the bad guy, so you have to appreciate that at least!” Mabel chirped.

“I’ll go plop this baby in.” Stan volunteered, taking the DVD from Fiddleford before inserting it into the DVD player.

* * *

_Deep within the dungeons, a beardless and relatively attractive Probabilator the Annoying cackled in rejoice upon successfully summoning a dragon._

_“I told you it could be done!!!” He screamed hysterically at his bald henchman, who for some reason wore blue lipstick._

_“You have the power of the immortals…..” The assistant calmly muttered. “You can control dragons.”_

_“With the dragon army at my command, I can crush the empress! I can rule what is right!” Probabilitor spouted his expository lines. The next shot featured a terribly-animated CGI dragon roaring at the villains._

“Wait, so there are _dragons?!_  " Ford exclaimed, pulling his hair in shock of what he witnessed. "But those don’t even exist in the game!!!" The researcher's overreaction caused Fiddleford and Stan to chuckle, and the kids soon laughed along as well.

“Ford, did I ever tell you how much I love it whenever you get upset at some nerd stuff?” Stan teased. Ford threw a pillow at his twin brother in response. The kids smiled and snickered at the older twins’ antics.

“If you think it’s bad now, just wait until they introduce the main characters.” Dipper mentioned. Soon everyone in the room turn their attention back to the movie, laughing and commenting at the villain's mad ravings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford's perspective during the viewing of Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons Movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested by anon on tumblr to write another chapter but from Ford's POV. And because I love the Pines family and their dynamic, I needed to write this.

Ford’s jaw remained dropped throughout the first act of the movie. He could not begin to comprehend the visual atrocity he was witnessing.

Dipper was right when he mentioned how this ‘film’ deviated from the _Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons_ universe. It was an insult to the game and its loyal fan-base. The film had dragons when those didn't exist, and Probabilitor the Annoying was a power-hungry madman as opposed to an annoying wizard who spouted mathematical riddles. Just when Ford had enough of the movie's malarkey, there was the whole issue with the main protagonists.

The television screen showcased two young men watching the roaring fire emerge from the underground dungeon and spreading down the city river (because the magical properties in dragon’s blood creates fire?). Bad film logic aside, Ford’s jaw dropped upon learning who the film’s heroes were.

_“Gotta be some twisted magic experiment gone seriously wrong.” A spunky young male commented at the searing flames with awe. “Just love to find a way to give those mages some payback.”_

_His friend, however, simply laughed off the determined boy’s vow of vendetta against the mage class. “Oh yeah! ‘Ridley the Savior!’”._

Ford rolled his eyes at the horrid dialogue.

 _“We'll break into the Magic School. Think of what we could get.” Ridley spoke with great tenacity._ _“With the fire,it won't be heavily guarded.Think of the challenge, Snails-”_

“What-che-chu-, _Snails?!?_ The man’s name is Snails?!” Ford exclaimed, his voice almost cracking with disbelief. The younger twins snickered as everyone in the room turned their attention towards the paranormal investigator. Ford’s vocal complaints against the movie more were more interesting to heed to than the movie itself. “WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?! They were never established characters in the game!!!” Ford shouted at the television screen with his arms animated with bewilderment and desperation for answers.

The old investigator was not satisfied with these two, so-called ‘heroes’ of the story. His annoyance with them increased a few scenes later when the duo broke into the magic library, scavenging for immaculate items to steal. Some forced comedy was thrown in as Ridley encouraged Snails to climb down the rope, which further infuriated Ford.

 _“Are you gonna jump?” Ridley huffed._  
  
_Snails clung to the rope for dear life.“You’re gonna catch me?_  
  
_“I’m gonna catch you.”_  
  
_“Promise?”_  
_  
_ “I promise. Now, jump.”

_Snails emitted a girlish scream as he fell and, as expected, Ridley does not catch his friend. The pretty boy protagonist was toppled over to the floor in a failed attempt at physical humor._

Soos and Fiddleford stifled their chuckling at how ridiculous and forced the interaction was. Stanford, however, was not having any of it.

“Are you certain that I’m not being punished right now, because that’s what watching this movie feels like.” Ford spoke up.

“Come on Sixer, it's just a dumb movie!" Stan commented. 

"We want ya to watch it with us Ford!" Fiddleford added.

The researcher decided to shut his trap upon hearing their remarks. Stanley and Fiddleford were both right. There was no use in complaining anymore, not when he was supposed to be having fun with his family. He looked over towards his right and immediately noticed Dipper and Mabel shifting their position on the couch so that they could sit closer to him. Ford was touched by their gesture and smiled at the niblings, who smiled in return.

As for the movie, Ford was still disgruntled with the film's insulting the game's lore and watering it down to the point where it looked more like a rip-off of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons than an actual adaptation. He decided to look around the room, to distract himself. He spent the next few minutes staring at _anything else_ besides the television screen. Ford was quite successful at quietly ignoring the film, but was foiled when he heard his nephew speak.

“Grunkle Ford, Look!” Dipper quietly informed him, pointing to the screen.

_The librarian’s assistant was dragging the male leads by some kind of magic rope, fleeing from the blue-lipped man and his minions. Unfortunately for them, the female mage and her captives ran into a heap of garbage at the end of the alleyway, which they all could have avoided seeing how they noticed the trash pile the moment they stepped foot in the dark corridor._

Ford was confused by the mage and her decision to fall into the manure. However, the moment the boys jumped up and landed into heap alongside her, he started laugh at the random action and the ludicrousness of it all.

“Come on, they were able to see that dump a mile away!” Stan yelled at the screen.

"I know, right?" Dipper responded with a snicker.

With his brother and nephew's commentary, Ford laughed alongside everyone else. Mabel made her move from her spot on the couch and onto the paranormal investigator’s lap.

“You starting to like it?” She asked with a smile.

“I suppose so dear.” Ford replied, gently wrapping his arms around her to keep her close. The old man felt a light tap on his shoulder, and realized that Dipper was sitting right beside him. The two smiled at each other before looking back at the television. 

“Guys look! It’s Gimli’s second cousin!” Soos exclaimed as he pointed at the screen.   

_An angry red-haired dwarf emerged from the sewer heap, yelling at the young trio. “Can't nobody get a moment of peace around here?!?”_

Ford cackled at the character’s overacting. Heck, the sheer insanity of the whole scene cracked him up. Everything from the dwarf clucking after losing his helmet to old blue-lips ordering his troops at a slow pace. It didn’t make any sense, but Ford was starting to warm up to the film. He quickly glanced at Stanley, who shot him a thumbs up.

Throughout the rest of the film, he and the rest of the family were poking fun at the film’s ridiculous nature. As much as the movie defecated on the source material, Ford had to admit he found a certain joy with Jeremy Irons’s portrayal as Probabilitor. His constant rantings and ravings were too hilarious not to laugh at.

Princess Unattainabelle is apparently an empress, which Ford wouldn't have a problem with if she wasn't a soft-spoken, timid girl. The Princess Unattainabelle he knew was a fierce and courageous political figure who was able to intimidate even the most fearsome of monsters with words alone. Truly it was an injustice to the character on the film’s part, but Ford couldn't complain about it too much. Even though the actress was quiet and stumbled through her lines, she made for a good comedic foil for Probabilitor's overacting, especially during the heated political debate scene.  

Ford also felt more relaxed by the company of his family. The hearty chuckles of Stan, Soos, and Fiddleford as well as Dipper and Mabel’s giggling filled the air, bringing a sense of comfort to the old researcher. The fact that they wanted him to watch a crummy, but hilarious adaptation of his favorite game meant a lot to him. After spending many years on his own, surviving the harsh environments of the multiverse and his own isolation, Ford was glad to be spending quality time with his loved ones.

When the end credits started rolling, the old researcher felt his niece tug at his arm.

“So Grunkle Ford, did you enjoy the movie?” Mabel asked.

“For all of its many, _many_ flaws, I must admit I had quite the experience watching it with you all.”

"That's good," Dipper interjected. "I'm glad we got to watch this movie with you as well."

Ford beamed at everyone in the room. Despite the unusual movie he had witnessed, he was simply content to be surrounded by the people he loved and to know that they happily reciprocated his familial affections. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Beaks: The Movie is an actual thing. I couldn't even make stuff like that up even if I tried. I suggest you watch the Red Letter Media review of it on their Best of the Worst playlist. 
> 
> I also got the idea of a bad Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons film adaptation from the hilariously bad Dungeons & Dragons movie.


End file.
